


47. Shades of White

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Mated and starting a family, but life is not kind.This is part of the 50 Shades of Stuckony Series





	47. Shades of White

**Author's Note:**

> This story was co-created but also beta read by LadyUkkey. If there's any mistake that's on me because she is wonderful and way too kind to tell me how much I suck at writing. 
> 
> Love you, Lady! :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I earn nothing from this, just the joy of working side by side with an amazing human being :)

**47\. Shades of White**

  
Steve and Bucky had mated with Tony when he turned twenty-one. It was his father’s decision because as an omega, he knew that no matter how brilliant Tony was, he wouldn’t be respected as an engineer unless he was mated. Obviously, Captain America and the Winter Soldier were risky choices for his only son. They were men out of time and their views on omegas could be quite different. Howard, despite what Maria said about him, wanted only the best for his son, for his best creation and he had talked with his friends before making a decision.

After the two super soldiers had promised they were going to make Tony happy and allow him to study and work because they recognized that Tony was brilliant and as promising as any alpha or beta out there, they mated and moved into an apartment in Brooklyn.

They were happy.

They then started planning on starting a family, who was going to be the father wasn’t important because their children were going to be loved by all of them no matter what.

Their lives changed when Tony turned thirty and as they were waiting for his heat - he was quite regular, but it never came. Tony had gone with Bucky to a doctor appointment where they had finally found out Tony was pregnant! His alphas were elated and so was Tony. A baby! They were having a baby! The doctor, a nice beta woman named Helen Hobbs, let them know that everything was looking good, she even printed the ultrasound for them and as Happy took them back to their home, they cuddled in the backseat, looking at the dark shape in a sea of shades of white and grey.

“I can’t wait to see you grow larger and larger,” Bucky admitted with fingers tracing Tony’s lower abdomen. “I’m sure you’re going to be one of those omegas that just glow when pregnant.”

“You think?” Tony wrinkled his nose he normally would have said something sassy, Bucky would have laughed. But it wasn’t the moment, he wasn’t feeling sassy at all. “Do you think Steve is going to be pouting since he wasn’t there for the news?”

“Probably but it’s his fault for accepting that mission overseas.” Tony snuggled close to his alpha and they remained silent, just basking in each other’s company and the warmth, happy in the knowledge they had a baby in the way.

It took Steve two weeks to come home and during that time, Bucky was forbidden from telling their mate about the bundle of joy that was going to join them in thirty-two weeks - or less even! - just as the omega had predicted, Steve pouted because he had missed it, although he insisted he wasn’t! He didn’t miss a single appointment from then on, hell, he swore he had told SHIELD that both super soldiers were going to be off duty to help their pregnant omega and it wasn’t like the spy organization was able to tell them otherwise.

Life was good. Tony enjoyed the small bump in his lower abdomen, four weeks turned into eight, eight into twelve and the doctor was quite happy with how the baby was developing. His alphas were doting, helping with the house chores and hovered over him like hawks. Bucky was in charge of food and Steve in charge of commodities and cleanliness, something about infections and whatnots. Every book claimed that it was normal alpha behavior considering that their mate was pregnant, somehow Tony felt it was more Bucky and Steve behavior. They could be such worrywarts and it was hilarious.

The mechanic had just hit the twenty weeks pregnant mark when it happened, when everything went to shit, he wished for nothing more than going back to those days so he could laugh at how ridiculous his alphas were being. If he had known how fast everything would be taken away, he would go back and ask for more, ask for more doctor’s appointments, ask for more cuddles and less unhealthy food.

He had been in the shower when he double over when a sudden pain surged from his abdomen, no, not pain more like a cramp. He tried to breathe through it but it came in waves, every few seconds it would go down to come back and Tony groaned.

Fucking hell… When he finally got a grip on himself, Tony left the shower, shaking, slightly freaking out. He put on some sweatpants and a too big shirt before laying down on the bed. The smell of his mates was surrounding him helping calm him down until the alphas came back from their grocery run.

His hands went to his swollen belly, feeling around it. He was close to the twenty-fifth week it was when he was supposed to feel the baby move a bit more clearly. The doctor had explained that the feeling he had been getting for the last month had been the baby moving, she used a name for it but Tony had been too ecstatic to give a damn. Steve probably had it written down somewhere - the know-it-all.

He pressed again and gasped when it felt tender, like a recently healed wound. The mechanic kept pressing down, trying to pin down where it was coming from. The whole lower zone and the left side was tender to the point that Tony hissed when he pressed in an especially sore part on his side.

He decided that it was probably alright due to the pain subsiding. He put on some socks and walked to the living room with the idea of working a little on his next big creation. Stark Industries may have found the world’s best CEO in Pepper Potts but its growth depended solely on Tony’s brilliant mind - everyone else's belief not Tony’s, his ego wasn’t that big, excuse you! - so that’s where he was when his mates came back, bickering and carrying paper bags.

“Hey dollface, we got the almonds you wanted,” Bucky said right after kissing their pregnant mate and caressing the tiny bump. “Feeling hungry?”

“Nowadays, when am I not hungry?” Steve laughed at Tony’s answer and handed over the almonds running a hand through Tony’s curly hair. “I swear that I buy new pants and the next day I have to buy more! I’m blaming you so I hope you take responsibility and help me with my working out.”

Tony had forgotten about the incident by the time they were getting into bed. And since the pain had gone away, the omega decided it was better to not worry his alphas. The brunet decided he was going to bring it up in his next appointment, it was probably nothing and the doctor was going to reassure him that everything was going alright and that he might feel some pain because, well, he was growing a little human inside him! Some pain was surely to be expected.

Bucky had to leave early for a meeting that Tony couldn’t bother to care about because he woke up feeling like shit. There was some cramping, the tenderness had come back and was a constant ache now, he decided that his projects could wait for a few hours until he wasn’t feeling so sore.

“Steve, can you be a dear and run a bath for me?” He grunted as a particular hard cramp hit him.

“Are you ok Tony?” Steve asked while pressing a hand against Tony’s forehead. “You’re running a bit hot, should I call the doctor?”

“Nah, it’s probably nothing.” He was hot, but he was shivering and a little sweaty. “I just want to take a bath with that vanilla oil you got Bucky for his birthday.”

Steve prepared a warm bath and helped Tony into the bathtub, played some music, hard rock because his alpha knew him too well, and he even washed his hair with soft strokes going on to massage his shoulders and neck, tracing lovingly the twin mating marks. It helped a lot but it wasn’t enough. Not even an hour later, the pain was almost unbearable. He was whimpering curled up on their bed. Steve had left but he always came back to check on their omega.

“I’m calling doctor Hobbs,” announced Steve when Tony had started crying silently. “And Bucky.”

Bucky arrived before the doctor, probably because the doctor came with a lot of stuff. There was a heart monitor, some IVs, an ultrasound machine and plenty of needles. Tony was hooked up with liquids and the heart monitor straightaway the doctor drew a substantial amount of blood and then was forced to lay on his back, though it made his abdominal pains worse. Tony couldn’t see the doc’s face.

The alphas, however, didn’t like how the woman’s face went from smiling to frowning and then just neutral. They would have joked about her poker face if the situation didn’t seem so dire.

“I think we should step out, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes,” suggested Dr. Hobbs as she opened the door to the living room. She waited until Steve had closed the door before speaking. “I think we are dealing with a partial placental abruption. It’s in the early stages, but we cannot predict what is going to happen.”

The alphas looked at each other. “What are we exactly dealing with here?” The question wasn’t farfetched.

“As you know the placenta is how the baby gets its nutrients and oxygen. This can be interrupted if the placenta separates from the uterine lining, we can’t actually know if this is the case, but given the symptoms, I’d say it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Tony’s heart rate and blood pressure were within normal rate limits and there wasn’t any sign of fetal distress, so if she had to declare it, it was probably a mild case. “We need to keep him monitored and he should be on bed rest.”

“And what about the pain?” Steve’s question had Hobbs troubled too. She felt like she was missing something but placental abruption was clearer after birth but if it got really bad, it could lead to both baby and mother’s death.

“I can’t give a straight answer for that.” And she was being honest here. She kept going though, “If it gets worse and we see internal or external bleeding, we might have to do a c-section. We might need to prescribe steroids to mature the baby, just in case it can be viable…”

The three of them stayed in silence, then Steve turned to Bucky who was tense, too tense, ready to bolt if given the opportunity. Steve knew he couldn’t. “Buck, do you mind getting the kettle ready? I’m sure Tony would do with a nice cup of tea.” It was better to give his fellow alpha something to do, otherwise, he would revert to his HYDRA days.

“Yeah…” He turned to Dr. Hobbs. “Just, is Tony going to be alright?”

The beta didn’t have to think of it twice of what to say. “I’ll try but I can’t make any promises.”

It wasn’t good enough for the alphas, but it would have to do. “Thank you, Dr. Hobbs.”

The following weeks found them falling onto a routine where Tony woke up to breakfast in bed, bath with one alpha or the other and visits with the doctor. Thank God he wasn’t demanded to do anything strenuous. He had started bleeding a few days after Hobbs had determined what was wrong with him. Yet, this was only a standstill and it felt like they were heading toward a turning point. The outcomes as explained by his alphas wasn’t the outcome he had been waiting for.

He had just turned twenty-three weeks pregnant when he woke up with severe pain, worse than he had ever felt in the three weeks prior to that point. There was a feeling of wetness between his legs and he groaned as he reached for Steve. Bucky had been too on edge and had moved the previous night into the guestroom with the excuse that Tony would rest best if the bed wasn’t that crammed. At the moment, he was shivering and feeling cold, almost faint, the wetness was increasing. He reached out, Steve’s side of the bed was cold and the brunet turned on the light to see the wetness was an increasing amount of blood. He felt his stomach twist and he almost threw up.

“Steve! Steve!” Tony left the bed with wobbly legs. Where the fuck was his alpha? He didn’t want to wake Bucky or bother him. “Where the fuck are you?”

The door was slammed opened and the man standing there wasn’t Steve, but his other mate. “Tony, what the…?” The grey eyes went from the shaking frame of his omega to the blood-stained bed. “I’ll call the doctor.”

Tony supported himself on the wall until he couldn’t stand the continuous pain and cramping and he slid down the wall until he was sitting and then laying on the floor that was cold, cold, cold… He closed his eyes with a groan and curled up on himself with his arms around his belly. He had been good, he had done every little thing the doctor had ordered, he had let his alpha mates pamper him and he had stopped working to the point he was bored out of his mind just so he didn’t have to move at all from the bed. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and for the first time since he was a child and his mother took him to church, he prayed, because Tony, everyone needs to pray and to ask for forgiveness, alphas, betas, and omegas, we are equals in the eyes of God.

By the time he opened his eyes again, he was on the bed again. The sheets smelled clean and his hand was being held by Bucky’s larger ones, the other had an IV in it. There was a beep of a heart monitor and Steve was standing by the side talking in ushered tones with the doctor, their backs to Tony. He was afraid to ask what had happened.

“Tony?” The brunet turned to look at Bucky, there was something in those stormy eyes and Tony closed his eyes, unable to stand the weight of it. The grip on his hand tightened and he felt the other carding through his hair. “Hey, everything is going to be alright, dollface.”

His lips parted and he wanted to ask so many things. There was a hand on his head, but he still felt Bucky’s tangled with the curls on his head. “You seem to be cooling down now, Mr. Stark.”

His eyes opened and focused on the worried face of Dr. Hobbs. “I already informed your alphas of what happened, you’ve suffered a miscarriage. You will be bleeding for a few more days and then everything will go back to normal, we are going to keep you hooked up to liquid and vitamins.” The beta explained and Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat while she kept going, not that Tony was listening to her. “I’ve written everything in your medical record so in case you want to try to get pregnant again, we will be ready.”

Tony’s eyes were glued to Steve who was leaning against the wall with closed eyes and looking resigned. Tony’s ears were ringing and a little voice in the back of his mind whispered ‘He is mad at you, they are disappointed in you, you’re useless, you can’t even do what you’re supposed to do as their omega. They are going to abandon you, they are going to find another omega that can actually fulfill his duty!’

“I'll see you to the door, doctor, I think Tony will be already for the night and some rest might help him.” Steve signaled at the bedroom door and Hobbs walked the short distance and the pair disappeared.

“I'm sorry, Bucky…” the ex-assassin looked at him worryingly. “I'm sorry I couldn't, I should have… it's my fault. I know it's my fault but please, don't be mad, please…”

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and thumbed Tony's cheek with a tender look on his eyes. “No one is mad at you or at this situation, well, maybe we are but we are not blaming you,” reassured the alpha. “We are worried though but we can talk about it tomorrow. Now you need to rest so you can recover.”

Bucky's hand was again in Tony's hair carding through it until those whiskey brown eyes fell and the wrinkles smoothed. He didn't get up though, Bucky sat by Tony's side. That was where Steve found him half an hour later. He was carrying some papers and a bottle of pills.

“Where were you, Steve?” Bucky normally called him 'punk' or Stevie or idiot… that was how serious it was. “I came in to find our omega bleeding on the floor and you weren't here, so… what’s the excuse?”

“Buck, I wouldn't have left him alone if it hadn't been important.” He claimed so but the question went unanswered.

“We said no more missions!” Bucky hissed, a breath away from losing his patience. Still, he couldn't get angry, not when Tony was sleeping right there. “I think you should sleep on the guestroom from now on.”

Usually would argue or maybe try and convince Bucky that he hadn't meant to leave Tony alone, but the truth was that the guilt was eating him alive. Thus he left his two mates alone and he hoped that in the morning they could properly talk.

  
They didn't talk when morning came, or the next one or the one that followed. Tony holed himself up in their bedroom and Bucky was adamant that Steve had to pay. Though it didn't matter that Steve couldn't be physically there, he could hear Tony's sobs from the other room and they kept him awake at night even when Steve was too tired to keep his eyes open. During the week, Steve didn't see Tony. Until one day, or more like a quiet night, he woke up to his bed shifting under the added weight of his omega.

Tony snuggled close to Steve's side and fisted the undershirt. Steve buried his nose on his mechanic’s hair. There were a thousand words stuck on his throat but the only thing Steve could say was the most important one, “I'm sorry I wasn't there.”

Tony sighed and burrowed closer. “Doesn't matter now and I should be the one apologizing, this bed sucks and you're sleeping here because of me.”

“It’s not because of you, sweetheart, it’s because I wasn’t here when you needed me, I was away and you were alone, I thought it was going to be one hour tops and I didn't take my phone.” He had come back to their home and there were nurses coming and going, Dr. Hobbs had been pretty busy and Bucky hadn't even looked at him or talked to him. “And when I came back… By the time I came back, there wasn’t anything I could do to help, I could only stare and let things unravel. So, I understand why Bucky is mad at me, I get that you don’t want me in our bed, your bed.”

“I’ll always want you in our bed, Capsicle.” The use of Tony’s nickname for him uncoiled something in Steve and made him smile. “But I didn’t come here to listen to your apology, babe… Bucky won’t hear me out, but I do need to apologize to you because I couldn’t even get this right. I can’t help but think what did I do wrong? Why couldn’t I do the only thing that is expected from me?”

It all clicked suddenly. Steve manhandled Tony until they were face to face, yet Tony didn’t meet his eyes. “Tony, look at me.” He knew it wasn’t alright to pull that voice on his way too independent omega, but it was the lesser evil in the situation. Once those doe eyes were on his, he kept going. “You did everything you could and there is no one, no one to blame for this…”

“But I feel like it’s on me, the baby depended on me, an-,” Steve cut his mate with a kiss.

“It’s not on you like it’s not on Bucky, or Hobbs or even me.” Hypocrisy at its finest. Steve felt guilty, he had thought a lot on how things could have gone if he had been there, on how things would have gone if Bucky hadn’t found Tony, and he felt guilty. “And… Hey, we can always try again whenever you want.”

Suddenly the light was turned on and Bucky filled the doorframe with his bulky shape. “What’s going on?”

“Did you know that our omega here feels guilty about…” Steve couldn’t say it as it was still too fresh. “He feels guilty.”

“He tried to apologize with you too? Scoop over.” Bucky strode over and joined them in the way too tiny bed. Steve noticed the dark bags under those stormy grey eyes and how sickly pale he looked. “I already told you, dollface, we are not mad and it’s not your fault.”

“Yeah, but it’s… I do feel guilty, you were so happy with the chance to have our own family and I fucked it up.” Tony wasn’t even looking at them.

The super soldiers looked at each other for a moment and then at the omega. “We are already a family, Tony,” Steve started.

“You made us a family when you agreed to mate with us,” continued Bucky and their grip on Tony tightened when the mechanic’s shoulder starting shaking. “We love you and as this punk said, we can always try again if that’s what you want when you’re ready.”

“And we will be prepared, we will extra careful and pamper you from the very beginning,” He was already imagining Tony in bed and with them at his beck and call. Maybe he should get out of bed taking into consideration that his dick was taking a growing interest in that mental imagery. “We can talk about this some more tomorrow, right now you should rest some more.”

And that’s what they did, tangled in a way too tiny - Punk, we’re changing this bed - bed, as they were, a family.


End file.
